Forum:Monobook Theme?
I'm going to request for a Monobook Theme for this wiki, but I really don't know what theme I should ask for. Maybe I'll ask for an image of the title screen for the original Golden Sun, but I want others opinions before I ask. Any ideas and suggestions? --Thenewguy34 21:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Mt. Aleph is a starter idea. Sorry about that then, I didn't realize you already had that there. -- 00:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) So Mt. Aleph is an idea, but I still need more ideas to decide from (also, Mt. Aleph is in the GS1 title screen). --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :This seems a little awkward on my part, but I just so happened to stumble here, thinking I may want to actually come back here and edit, and then I find this. Hi, I'm Wattz, and I am not only a fan of the Golden Sun series, but it just so happens that I'm part of the Monobook Wiki team. : P As I said, a little awkward, but, yeah, I will be looking forward to any ideas that are brought up. — Wattz2000 01:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Want to know something even more awkward? I recently nominated this wiki for spotlight, and the first spotlight I saw of it was just right now, when I hit the "edit" button!XD Anyways, I don't have much ideas right now, except for maybe the lighthouses or Mt. Aleph, but I don't want to submit my ideas without consent of other people. I know how "lack of consent" feels, because I just recently got into one of those disputes with one's vision of a main page. No ideas are "bad", as long as they're relevant to Golden Sun (some ideas may not work as well as others, though). --Thenewguy34(Other) 09:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Colors and borders So, excluding a background image, I wanted to ask a few things from our guidelines. These are just a few of the "more important" questions, but please view our guidelines to see all of your options. : ) * Please have a few colors that you would like to see in your theme. The hex values you want would be preferred. * Do you want your borders to be rounded, half rounded or sharp? * Do you want all borders to be this way or just a few (if only a few, please specify which ones). — Wattz2000 14:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) This is just my opinion, but I think we could incorporate the lighthouses and their locations, which could fit in our monobook "logo" well, since Mercury is the northern most lighthouse. And yes, these lighthouses would "glow" so the pages have color. You may have to move the locations of the lighthouses to something like this: *Mercury Lighthouse: North *Mars Lighthouse: South (despite being the northernmost lighthouse, I think the colors would blend better if we had it in the south) *Venus Lighthouse: East *Jupiter Lighthouse: West *Mt. Aleph: Center As for the hex numbers and borders, I will have to get to that later. --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I created a paint document expressing my color pallet idea, the link to the file can be found here (I hope it is legible, using paint was not easy to write legibly). --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) =Ignore this for now.= I'll work on the wiki until when I think bringing this topic back up is appropriate. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC)